Just Say Yes
by carryvoices
Summary: Jonathan & Lizzie find themselves in an unexpected friendship as her & Bill's marriage falls apart. But as Lizzie tries to work things out, Jonathan realizes he just might actually be falling for the last person he expected. The Lewis clan as well.
1. What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted?

_**This is my first story/song fic for Guiding Light! I started watching the show last summer right before the show ended. I had a general idea of characters (Reva and Josh of course!) and when the show ended I started watching old episodes online. There's also an ongoing Twitter based on Melinda Sue's point of view regarding Springfield and what's currently going on. Its mostly about her and Rick but one tweet about Lizzie and Jonathan gave me an idea for this story. According to Melinda, Jonathan has been very controlling regarding Sarah. Melinda along with Billy and Bill are asking her to consider filing for sole custody of Sarah. **_

_"**What Becomes of The Broken Hearted" (Prologue)**_

**As I walk this land of broken dreams  
****I have visions of many things  
But happiness is just an illusion  
filled with sadness and confusion**

What becomes of a brokenhearted  
who had love that's now departed  
I know I've got to find  
some kind of piece of mine, baby…

**Every day, heartaches grow a little stronger,  
I can't stand this pain much longer…**

**All is lost there's no place for beginning..  
All that's left is that unhappy ending.**

Lizzie wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to collect herself before calling her mother. It was getting late, almost ten o' clock but she was so upset about what she had seen, there was absolutely no way she could drive herself anywhere. Alanna smiled up at her unaware of all the pain, hurt, and anger she was feeling. She mustered up enough courage to turn up the corners of her lips. But only a little just for her daughter's sake.

"Is everything okay Lizzie?" Buzz asked bringing her some more water. She had seen him studying her earlier from across the room.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as he stared at her.

"Well you don't look fine. I could call Lillian. She's off tonight you know," he added making goofy faces at Alanna. The little girl giggled.

"Grandmother works hard enough. She doesn't need to be bothered by me," Lizzie said staring off into the distance.

"Alright then. Well, we close in twenty minutes but stay as long as you need. Let me know if you need anything," he said walking off.

Lizzie pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She knew her mother would give her the third degree and question her extensively but right now there was no other option. Reva was on another one of her cross-country trips with Josh. Billy, being Bill's father and with all the best intentions in the world would try to get her to work things out immediately.

Not after what he did. All she could picture was him rolling around naked with some slut, in their bed, in their house. The image was still burning and lingering arounf in her brain.

Still shaking and unnerved she dialed her mother's cell. It rang about four times before Beth picked up.

"Sweetie! How are you? Oh my! Its late, is something wrong dear?" Beth asked in her usual snarky voice.

"Mom, I need you to come pick me up or send me a driver," Lizzie demanded.

"Where are you? Are you in trouble?" her mother asked.

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it. Please... I've got Alanna with me. We're at Company," she replied.

"Umm sure honey. Phillip and I will be there in a few," Beth said.

"No. Don't tell Daddy please," Lizzie said.

"Is everything okay with you and Bill?" Beth questioned.

"Mom, please," she told her getting upset again.

"Alright. I'll be there in a little bit. I love you Lizzie," she added.

"I love you too, Mom," Lizzie repiled hanging up.

-  
The car ride to the Bauer cabin was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Lizzie sat in the back seat with Alanna who was fast asleep. Her mother kept glancing through the rear view mirror which was really starting to annoy Lizzie. She closed her eyes and tried to rest her mind but to no avail. So many questions were swirling in her brain. She opened them again when the car suddenly came to a stop. Beth got out and took Lizzie's bags in as she carefully took Alanna out the car seat. There was already a crib in one of the bedrooms. Lizzie placed the little girl in the crib and kissed her good night.

Lizzie then headed downstairs to the bar and fixed herself a glass of scotch. Beth sat down on the leather couch quietly and watched her daughter. Lizzie took a drink and winced. The spirit was stronger and burned more than she anticipated.

"So I'm sure you're just dying to know what happened right?" she asked swaying the glass around.

"Well honey, you call me late at night and demand that I take you to the cabin without telling your father, how do you expect me to react? My guess is something happened between you and Bill," she responded.

"Damn right something happened. Mom, I caught him with another woman. His secratary," Lizzie said unphased. Beth's jaw dropped.

"Well are you sure? I mean sometiems there can be an good explaination," she replied.

"Yeah there's an explaination. Bill Lewis is a grade-A jackass. But that's okay... I've survived worse," she said with her eyes swelling with tears. She gazed blankly out of the cabin window.

Beth ran over to hug her. Lizzie began to cry uncontrollably.

"Things haven't been good for a while. Not since the baby died," Lizzie sobbed.

Beth wiped her daughter's tears.

"Lizzie this is not your fault. Losing that baby wasn't your fault," she explained.

"If I hadn't been so distant after we lost Will. If I would have been a better wife!" Lizzie cried.

"No, no, no! Lizzie...you've been a wonderful wife and a great mother to both your girls. Stop blaming yourself. I know you might not believe it but Bill still loves you. And I know you still love him. You two can work this out," Beth told her.

"I don't know if I want to," Lizzie said wiping her face.

"Do you still love Bill?" her mother asked.

"Yes," she uttered quietly.

"Then you've got to fight for your marriage. You two belong together," Beth said.

Her mother's words echoed over and over in her head. _You two belong together._ There was a time when Lizzie couldn't imagine her life without Bill but now she wasn't so sure.


	2. Here I Go Again

**Chapter 2 **

**"Here I Go Again" (Whitesnake)**

Smoky air and loud music filled the room as Jonathan made his way to the crowded bar at Outskirts. It had been a long hard day at work and he really needed a release. He was tried of being couped up in Reva's old cabin house sitting and with Sarah gone off to summer camp he was tired of being home alone. He sighed as he approached the bar area. There were no seats until Jonathan angrily stared at a short bald man. The man looked back at him afraid and then promptly got up.

Jonathan scanned the old familiar place. He hadn't been in Outskirts in what seemed like forever. It had been a painful reminder of when he and Tammy ran it together. Besides, in a town like Springfield there only two places to go for a drink and he definitely wasn't a Towers kind of guy. He had to admit that the improvements to the place were pretty nice. He grabbed a few peanuts from the basket into front of him and popped them into his mouth.

"Long time no see," Remy said approaching him.

"Yeah, just bring me whatevers the cheapest on tap," Jonathan grumbled.

"No problem," Remy replied heading to the other side of the bar.

Jonathan wasn't one for small talk especially with people he didn't like. He was sure the feeling was mutal but given all the custody drama with Lizzie and being a widower,  
people in town felt it necessary to be nice to him. As long as they didn't get nosy he figured it was just easier to just be civil.

"Four bucks," Remy said as Jonathan reached him a five. "Fair warning. Lizzie's here." he added pointing across the room.

Jonathan took a long sip of beer before responding, "And?"

Remy shrugged and took of his waiter's apron.

"As of now I'm off. Play nice Randall. I don't want the police chief calling me in on my night off." he exclaimed.

Jonathan ignored him and continued to drink his beer. All he wanted was some time alone from work, The Lewis', and this whole damn custody battle but no. The three things he was trying to get away from were all rolled up into one pint size ball of trouble, Lizzie Spaulding Lewis.

_Why in the hell did she have to ruin what decent chance he had to kick back and relax? _

Then again this was a pretty big place. He would stay on his side of the bar and she could stay on hers. He took a menu from the napkin holder and glanced at the food specials.

Suddenly, a loud thud emerged from the small stage. A tall overly tanned blonde girl wearing a hideous outfit got in front of the mic.

"Alright, alright! Ladies and gentlemen it is time to kick off Outskirts' brand new Karaoke night!" she yelled. Cheers and whistles rang out from the crowd as Jonathan rolled his eyes. _Great, just great._ he thought. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Okay, our first performer is...Lizzie Hates Bill?" the girl said confused. Jonathan turned around to what was going on.

Lizzie emerged from one of the tables and hopped on stage screaming and clapping. She snatched the mic from the girl. "Yeah that's me. Screw you Bill Lewis!" she hollered holding up her middle finger.

The crowd cheered again in approval. The girl attempted to snatch the mic but Lizzie would have none of it.

"Like I said screw Bill Lewis! Screw Bill Lewis!" she began to chant pumping her fist enthuastically.

Even Jonathan had to admit, this was quite amusing. The blonde girl shook her head. The dj motioned for the girl to keep going.

Someone else then ran up and handed the girl another mic.

"Ok then. Let's give the people what they want. Here's 'Lizzie hates Bill'!" she announced.

"I wonder what song she's gonna pick!" a old man said enthusatically. Jonathan chuckled slightly.

Soft 80s style music began to play and immediately Jonathan recognized the song. Cheesy yes but he secretly liked hair metal bands anyways. Lizzie closed her eyes and began to sway holding the mic tightly.

_"No I don't know where I'm going. _  
_But I sure know where I've been..._

_Hanging on the promises__  
__In songs of yesterday__  
__And I've made up my mind__  
__I ain't wasting no more time__  
__But, here I go again...__  
__Here I go again..." _she sang.

_"Tho' I keep searching for an answer__  
__I never seem to find what I'm looking for__  
__Oh Lord, I pray__  
__You give me strength to carry on__  
__Cos I know what it means__  
__To walk along the lonely street of dreams!"_

Lizzie started to jump up and down as the guitar and chorus began.

_"And' here I go again on my own__  
__Goin' down the only road I've ever known__  
__Like a drifter I was born to walk alone__  
__An' I've made up my mind__  
__I ain't wasting no more time..."_

The crowd cheered. Even drunk, Lizzie had a decent voice. Jonathan ordered another beer and continued to watch her with fascination.

_Waiting on love's sweet charity__  
__An' I'm gonna hold on__  
__For the rest of my days__  
__Cos I know what it means__  
__To walk along the lonely street of dreams__  
__An' here I go again on my own..._

She began to move up and down against the mic stand and a couple of guys whistled and hollered.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. She began to purr like a kitty and move her hands like a cat. She blew a kiss and continued to dance seductively. Obviously she was wasted out of her mind.

"Work it momma!" a man shouted. "Wahoo!" he added.

Lizzie almost tripped when she turned around back to the mic. Jonathan couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she said grabbing her drink and the mic again.

_"Like a drifter I was born to walk alone__  
__Cos I know what it meaaannnsss...__  
__To walk along the lonely street of dreamzzsss...HERE I GO AGAINNNN! WOO!" she sang screeching and pointing out to the crowd._

She through down the mic and raised both of her hands in the air.

The people in Outskirts went nuts.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!" they cried.

As the music faded she knocked over the stand and laughed. She did a karate kick and then bowed smiling tremendously. The bar patrons stood up and gave her a standing ovation.

Lizzie hopped off stage and walked over to a guy sitting near the stage. She twirled her hair and pulled him to the dance floor as the next contestant headed on stage. Lizzie almost fell again, the man catching her and pulling her close. They went back to the bar and the man motioned for a drink. Lizzie she sat on his lap and then the man began to help her drink whatever it was he had ordered for her.

Jonathan contemplated walking over and telling her that was a bad idea but then again, she wasn't anything to him anymore. Not after all she had done to him. Not after filing for sole custody of Sarah. Not after marrying Bill Lewis.

Jonathan finished his whiskey and left a tip on the table. He was amused for a few minutes and he had gotten out of the house for a bit. All in all it had been a decent night.

He walked out into the parking lot and jumped into his car. He started up his sedan and then sat there for a minute. He turned off the car. He looked at the keys in his hand for a second and sighed. He knew he had to go back.

"Damn it," he growled hitting the steering wheel.

He had to check on Lizzie to make sure she was okay. Sure he hated her right now but she was still Sarah's mother. He also knew he want someone to look out for his little girl if she was in the same situation.

Jonathan made his way back into the bar and searched for Lizzie. She was no where in sight.

"Just be okay enough so I can go home," he mumbled.

He looked around until he spotted the guy she was with in the bathroom hallway making out with her. From what he could tell Lizzie was extremely intoxicated. Jonathan tapped the guy on the shoulder. The guy glanced over at an angry Jonathan.

"Hey man, I don't think that's a good idea," Jonathan said.

"My bad, is this your girl?" the guy replied smirking.

"No," Jonathan said back.

Then mind your own damn buisness!" the guy hollered going back to kissing Lizzie.

"Well I'm making it my buisness!" Jonathan said pulling the guy off her and punching him in the mouth. A girl coming out of the bathroom screamed.

"Jonathan?" Lizzie groaned confused hanging onto the wall.

Jonathan turned to see if Lizzie was okay but was hit by the guy in his right eye. Soon an all out fight between the two ensued. Another girl ran over to see if Lizzie was alright. Jonathan slammed the guy aaginst the wall and punched him again. The guy fell to the floor and Jonathan hurried over to Lizzie but then she stumbled and fell again.

"Honey, do you even know this guy?" the girl asked helping her up.

"Yeahhh... He's my baby daddy!" Lizzie said extremely slow.

"By the way, Jonathan? What are you doing here? My legs feel like jellllyy," she laughed.

"That's not good. Look we got to get out of here. Can you walk?" he asked.

She just stared at him. She began to speak but it was inaudible.

He shook his head and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"That's the one of the guys right there! The other one is passed out" someone shouted. Security passed Jonathan and went into the hallway to check on the other guy. Jonathan ran as fast as he could to the door. One of the bouncer started chasing him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Lizzie moaned.

"Good!" he hollered.

He had been running for a while until finally the man gave up.

"I think we lost him!" Jonathan said.

"Seriously... Oh God," she cried beginning to throw up. Jonathan stopped and put her down gently.

He took off his leather jacket, only to discover she had hurled on it.

"Damn it Lizzie!" he screamed as she kneeled over in the alley. He threw it down on the ground and threw a few rocks at her direction.

"Hey!" she screamed back.

He grabbed his cell phone. "What's Bill number?" he asked.

"No! You can't call Bill!" she cried.

Why not? You're his problem. Not mine!" he hollered.

Then why'd you come in there and try to save me?" she asked.

"Because of Sarah. That's all. Lizzie, what in the hell were you thinking? That guy probably put a roofie in your drink! You could have been in real trouble back there if I hadn't come to save you. " he argued.

"Maybe I don't want to be saved! You ever think about that!" she proclaimed pointing her finger and wobbling around.

"Well its Bill's turn to save you. I'm done!" he shouted.

She knocked the phone out of his hand.

"No! Don't call Billll. I am beggggging you not to call Bill!" she said beginning to cry.

If this were any other time, Jonathan would have probably just left her there and called Bill to come and get her. Lizzie had been clearly drugged but even so there was a pain in her eyes, something really sad in the way she said it. Even after everything that had happened, he could still read her well.

"Fine. I'll call Beth," he replied.

"No. I don't want to talk to my mother right now," she said squatting in the ground trying to wipe his jacket off.

"Well who else am I supposed to call Lizzie?" he asked annoyed sighing.

"Reva! Revvvaaa. Reva The Diva! I haven't seen her in like forever!" she said getting happy.

He snatched the jacket from her still upset.

"That's because she's not here Lizzie. She's with Josh and Collin on the road," he explained trying not to seem mad.

"Oh, no, I think I'm gonna hurlll againnn," she said grabbing her stomach. She held up her hand and began to throw up again. She then began to cry again, wheezing heavily.

"Please. Please stop crying. You're making things worse," Jonathan replied walking over to her.

She kneeled over and grabbed her chest wheezing more.

"I... I, I can't breathee," she tried to say. She collapsed to her knees. Jonathan grabbed her before she passed out. Jonathan grabbed her and shook her hard.

"Lizzie! Lizzie wake up! This isn't funny. Lizzie! Come on damn it!" he shouted tapping her face. He opened her eye lids only to discover her eyes had rolled into the back of her head.

Horrified, he frantically scowered the sidewalk for his cell phone. When he found it he immediately dialed 911.

"Stay with me Lizzie. Come on girl, stay with me," he said scared. "Hold on Lizzie, its gonna be okay. Help is on the way."


	3. Mind Games

Chapter 3 "Mind Games"

(John Lennon)

_We're playing those mind games together, __  
__Pushing barriers, planting seeds, __  
__Playing the mind guerilla..._

_Yeah we'll be playing those mind games forever..._

Jonathan paced up and down the hallways of Cedars waiting to hear about Lizzie's condition. He had always hated hospitals but even more so this one. He stared outside of the window and thought all of all the times he had asked God to save the ones he loved so many years ago. First, for Reva and then for his baby girl Sarah and her mother, Lizzie. But the last one for Tammy, the love of his life somehow went unanswered.

They had so many plans, so many dreams, so many things to look forward to and now he was left all alone. Sure he loved his little girl and his mother but he was still lonely. Maybe if he hadn't been such a horrible person when he was younger, maybe if he hadn't done so many terrible things then Tammy would still be around, he thought.

He checked his cell phone to see if Bill had called him back. Despite Lizzie's wishes, he was finally able to get Bill's number and had left several messages but to no avail.

"Your wife is awake if you want to see her now," Lizzie's doctor said.

_Wife? _

Jonathan was startled at the statement. He didn't have a wife. She was gone. He never got a chance to get used to that word since he and Tammy were only married for a week before she died.

"Sir?" the man said. Jonathan lost his train of thought and then realized the doctor had meant Lizzie.

Jonathan composed himself and followed the doctor into Lizzie's room.

"Bill," she called anxiously as they entered the room. A disappointed look came over her face when she saw it was Jonathan.

"My name is Dr. Waynard," the man said.

Jonathan shook his hand and stood by the foot of the bed away from Lizzie.

"Just to let you know, Elizabeth's stomach had to pumped. The toxicology report showed a high levels of Rohyphol," the physician explained. Jonathan leaned against the wall near the window arms crossed.

"You mean a roofie? I was slipped a roofie?" Lizzie said surprised.

"You sound so shocked, dear," Jonathan sarcastically remarked.

The doctor looked at both of them.

"Combined with the heavy drinking this could have been potentially fatal. I'm recommending a clear diet for a few days along with plenty of rest. I think its best if we keep you here overnight just to be safe," the doctor added.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go home," Lizzie said sitting up in the hospital bed.

"I really think you should stay but if you decide otherwise, you and your husband will have to sign your release forms saying you decline further treatment." he explained.

"Why would I need him to sign my papers?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Well, If you decline treatment, we have to release you in someone else's care. Its so the hospital won't be liable in case something happens," the doctor explained.

Jonathan laughed.

"You're staying right here. There's no way in hell your coming home with me," he replied.

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of hell, that's where I'd be going if I went home with you," she reassured him.

"If you don't mind, may I speak with you outside, sir?" her doctor said. Jonathan gave Lizzie a stern look which was returned with just as much disdain.

Jonathan closed the door. He could tell the doctor looked upset.

"So? What do you want?" Jon asked slightly annoyed.

"Look I don't know what's going on between the two of you but whatever it is, it has got to stop. I checked her records and noticed your wife just got out of the hospital two weeks ago and now she's right back. Lucky for you her story matches consistently with her wounds," he argued.

"Wounds?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Apparently she fell down the stairs," the doctor said in an accusatory tone.

"Well apparently she should have been more careful," Jonathan snapped.

Jonathan suddenly realized this was the wrong time to be a smart ass especially when being accused of domestic violence.

"My father used to beat my mother. So the next time you want to beat on your wife why don't you call me. I'd love to give you a piece of my mind," Dr. Waynard angrily replied walking away.

Jonathan was pretty sure he could have kicked the doctor's ass but this was neither the time or place. He sure as hell couldn't figure out what was going if he was sitting smug and cozy in a Springfield jail cell. Still, he couldn't picture Bill hitting Lizzie. They seemed so happy together. Mind numbingly happy. They were the perfect couple. The two people that everyone in Springfield thought had the cutest baby and lived in the most perfect house. Hell, even Jonathan had to admit they had the life he had hoped to share with Tammy. Lizzie always seemed so happy and he had always assumed that was because of Bill. _Sure the guy was a low down dirty sleaze ball but he'd never hit Lizzie right? _

Then again it was naive assumptions like his previous thought that kept people in the clutches of their abusers. Alfred, his stepfather had everyone fooled including Olivia, Richard, and Reva into thinking he was a loving father and husband. In reality he was a cruel psychotic and ruthless monster. Just the thought of the man still sent chills down Jonathan's spine.

No one should have to go through what he and his mother endured, he thought.

And what about Sarah? If Bill was abusing Lizzie how could very well be hurting Sarah or even his own daughter, Alanna. Jonathan couldn't sit back and let any child go through what he had faced for so long. He needed to figure out what was really going on. He knew couldn't just ask Lizzie point blank if Bill was abusing her. She would probably get upset and deny everything. He needed a plan and he needed to think quick.

He sighed and went back into the hospital room. Lizzie was flipping through the channels and was clearly frustrated.

"You would think with cable there'd be something remotely interesting on but no. Obviously not," she complained taking a sip from her juice box.

Jonathan sat down in the chair near Lizzie and studied her closely.

"Look I know you hate me and all but I just need you to sign those papers. I can make it worth your while," she replied handing him a folded piece of paper, assumingly a check.

Jonathan opened it and laughed.

"Wow, you must really don't want to go home. Out of all people to ask for a favor, you ask me? Things must be bad between you and Bill. Real bad," he chuckled.

_But just how bad?_ he wondered.

"Bill and I are having issues. He had an affair and I can't go home. I can't be in that house with him Jonathan. I just can't," she told him getting upset.

"So? Go home to Mommy and Daddy. Rent a hotel room, hell, leave Springfield all together for all I care," he replied ripping up the check and throwing the pieces in her lap.

Lizzie brushed them off calmly and folded her tiny hands in her lap.

"You know if you hate me so much then why are you still here? Even after 'all that I've done as you say', you're still here. Why?" she asked curiously.

Jonathan was asking himself the same thing. In his mind he had convinced himself this was all for Sarah. Even though Lizzie was trying to take away the one thing in his life that meant the most to him, he still was here. For some reason, he had always had a sore spot for Lizzie. Maybe it was because all they had gone through to protect Sarah. Whether or not that was the real reason, their relationship had always been hard to explain.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything for Sarah's sake. I'm just waiting for Bill to show up and then I'm leaving. In fact let me call him again," he said yelling grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket.

"You called Bill? Damn it! I told you not to call Bill!" she screamed.

The doctor peeked in the room to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright in here Mrs. Lewis?" the man asked concerned then glaring at Jonathan.

"I'm fine." Lizzie said a little frazzled.

"Can you just give a minute please?" Jonathan hollered.

The doctor gave him a dirty look as he placed the papers on the nightstand near Lizzie's bed. He then walked out and slammed the door shut.

Jonathan eased closer to the bed.

"When people make bad decisions like you did last night, they don't get a say in who I call and don't call Lizzie. And you know I'm a little confused. You say you don't want me to call Bill but you got all upset when you saw it was me coming in here instead Bill," he replied.

Lizzie was staring out the window, unable to look him in the eye.

"I just thought... I don't know what I thought. And you're right. Bill should be here with me, not you. I know this is weird and all given everything between us but please just sign the papers so I can leave and not be bothered," she said as her eyes teared up.

Jonathan thought her last statement was odd.

"What do you mean not be bothered?" he asked.

Lizzie sat up and faced Jonathan trying not to cry.

"My mother. She's been really pushing me to talk to Bill, to go back to him but I'm not even sure that's what I want," she explaining wiping her tears. "I haven't spoken to him in two days and I'm not sure I'm ready to face him. I haven't even told my father yet."

"Well I understand why you wouldn't. If anyone ever broke Sarah's heart or hurt her in any kind of way, well, there'd be hell to pay. I'm sure Bill Lewis will get whatever he deserves one way or another," he said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked.

"To sign those papers. Call it a moment of temporary insanity. Maybe that'll be enough time for you to get your head straight," Jonathan told her taking hold of a pen.

She offered a slight smile. "Thanks," she said. "Just drop me off at the nearest hotel. And I swear, I'll be out of your hair," she added.

"Nope. I don't think so," he said signing her paperwork.

"But you just signed my release papers," Lizzie replied confused.

"Yes, I did but now that means I'm legally responsible for you. I can't take the risk of you doing something stupid again like that little stunt you pulled last night. You're coming home with me sweetheart," he said grinning mischievously.


End file.
